


The Enemy Within

by Asraella



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Distrust, Domestic Violence, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: BB has all of their love, but tonight feels very diffferent. Surely his worst fears aren't true...Based on a Tumblr request.
Kudos: 11





	The Enemy Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to diminish or glorify domestic violence in any way. This is an exploration into the mind & actions of Beyond.

BB sats alone in the apartment they share, the place they’ve called home, together, for over a year now. His mind was burning. He’s always been a bit possessive, but tonight it was pushing the boundaries of obsession. His partner had left for work hours ago, and, for whatever reason, (was there ever a reason?), the thought occurred to him that they spent a third of their day, no, a third of the lifespan that was depleting over their head, away from him. Time spent with others.  


Others he did not know. Others that were not him.  


What exactly was it like, being away from him? Did they miss him? Did he never leave their thoughts? Or were they happier in his absence?

He couldn’t stand the anticipation of the unknown. It was an unfortunate side effect of knowing the answer to each person’s most feared question. He rose from his chair, grabbing his jacket and keys before heading out to find the answers he needed. One arm at a time, he pulled on his jacket, zipping it to just below his Adam’s apple, as he hastily made his way through the crowded streets.

As he maneuvered through the human obstacles, he bumped the shoulder of a young man, another asshole in a sea of unremarkable humans.

“Hey fuck face! Watch where you’re going!” an unnecessary taunt from a stranger, a smug little smirk ugly upon his lips.  


BB turned in the direction of the insult, walking backwards to advance towards his destination. Squinting his eyes, he lowered his stare and flashed a sneer at the obnoxious pedestrian, as slow laugh emanating from him is stutters.  


Horror washed the man’s expression in intimidated, removing all pretense of bravado that was once apparent there. Deciding it wasn’t worth the altercation, he disappeared into the crowd.  


“Enjoy the remaining 2 hours of your life…fuck face,” Beyond called after him, as though no one else could hear. The strange stares from onlookers went unnoticed to the anxious BB.

He finally reached the café and, ducking down by the window, peered inside through the foggy glass, a voyeuristic act that would only go unnoticed on busy city streets. Pulling his hood down to cover his face, he felt safely invisible in the confines of the cloth as his eyes found whom he was looking for. His beloved. _His._  
He watched pensively as they pour designer coffee into paper cups, a smile painting their face, wide, engaging. It was a smile that belonged to him. _Only him._  


He began to seethe as he watches them ring up those willing to spend $6 on a cup of brown water. God, how he hated coffee, but what he hated more is his Love serving others, interpreting the soundless words that left their lips “Hope you come again soon!”

Irrational fears flooded his thoughts.  


_Did they desire any of them? All of them? Why must they be so friendly? Surely it isn’t a requirement of the job. No, they want to give their attention to others, others that are not him._

Furious, he stalked his way back home through the crowded street, shiny with the drizzle that had begun to fall from the black night sky. With fists clenched, nail punctures in his palms began dripping blood, but he didn’t feel it.

"This would not do…absolutely not do at all."

Fumbling in his jeans' pocket, he found the key, jammed it into the lock, his bloody palm staining the knob with a crimson smear before wiping it clean of his hand print. He can leave no trace behind, nothing to let them know he was home before them.

Slamming the door behind him, he knocked the picture of the two of them from the wall, glass shards now littering the floor. With performative irritation, he yanked his jacket from his body, wadding it into a ball before throwing it into the corner of the room.  


_How to set the trap?_ His breath more pants than exhales as he frantically searched his mind for what to do next.  


He paced the floor, tugged at his naturally inky hair and gnashed his teeth into each other, grinding them back and forth against the pearly enamel.  
Then it came to him. Turn off every light in the place, flip the breaker just in case, sit in the dark and then…

...wait for them to come home.

Hours had passed, each minute that ticked by bolstering his anger, soon to be directed at the person he loved the most when they step through the door. 

“Hi, Sweetheart.” Confusion swept across their face as they close the door behind them, darkness completely enveloping the room. “Honey?” Pinching the switch, they flicked it up and down.

_Nothing.Nothing._

“Did you have a good day at work?” His voice, dark and emotionless, cut through the room.

“Oh, you frightened me!” A nervous giggle escaped their lips, but the smile that accompanies it faded quickly. “Why are you sitting in the dark? Is there something wrong with the lights?”

“Answer me.”

“Answer what?” They said timidly.

“Did you have a good day at work?”

“It was ok. I’m a little tired. I hate having to deal with the public all day, but it’s worth it when I come home to you.”

“Don’t lie to me.” His voice a low level growl.

“I’m not.” Their voice nothing more than a trembling whisper.

“You are! I said don’t lie to me!” He stood up. He could barely make out their silhouette with the ambient glow of the streetlight outside streaming through the window. He paced in half arcs, encircling them just enough so they can’t escape. “I saw you! You don’t dislike your work! You enjoy it! You enjoy attention from others. You want to be there, with them, away from me!” He spit every word, rage building inside him.

They had no idea what he is referring to or where this is coming from. They could only assume he had somehow seen them while working.

“N-no, I don’t. I love you, only you. I really missed you today. I would have liked it if you had come in and visited me.” There was panic in their voice, but every word was spoken with sincerity.  
_Why did he never believe them?_

“That would have changed your behavior. I needed to see how you really feel, how you really are.” He lowered his head like an animal warning of its intent to attack.

“Please, Honey, this isn’t necessary. I promise…” The rest of the words never made it out of their mouth.

Lunging at them in one singular motion, BB grabbed them by the throat, his fingers squeezing their jugular as he slammed them against the wall. The full force of their combined weight made the entire room shake, his partner’s eyes soaked in terror.

“Why isn’t it necessary? He loosed his hand, but keeps it firmly around their neck with angry resolution.

“B-because I love you. Only you. I promise. I could never love anyone else.”

BB lurched closer, his words quieter. “Tell me again.”

“I love only you.” They reached up and cautiously stroke his matted black hair.

He pulled them close, so close, their combined bitter breath lingering heavily between them. Never relenting the grip on his lover’s neck, he gently caressed their cheek with his other hand.

Standing on their tip-toes, they took him into a long, deep kiss. With a quiet whimper, he moved his offending hand from their throat to the back of their head and rubs it carefully.

“Did I hurt you?”

“I’m alright.” They cooed as he kisses them on the forehead.

Without a word, he tuned from them, vanishing into the depths of their apartment to flip the breaker, a moment passing before the room flooded with the soft glow of the lamps. 

“I broke the picture of us,” he confessed to them with shame as he returned to the room, walking to the shattered glass, kneeling down to clean up the sharp fragments that were now ground into the carpet. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.”

“Did you get cut?”

“No.” Crouching down next to him, they shook the shards of glass from the photo's tacky surface. “It’s ok. We can get another one.”

He nodded. “I need you to help me.”

“I am helping you.”

“No, I need help.”

“I know…”


End file.
